(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasing method and a releasing apparatus of a work having an adhesive tape for releasing the work having the adhesive tape from a holding member which sucks and holds the work having the adhesive tape after it is subjected to a predetermined processing.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a surface protecting tape is joined to a surface of a semiconductor wafer formed with a pattern. The surface protecting tape protruding from an outer periphery of the semiconductor wafer is cut out along an outer peripheral edge of the semiconductor wafer, a back surface of the semiconductor wafer is polished in a state in which the entire semiconductor wafer surface is protected by the surface protecting tape, and the semiconductor wafer is thinned (see JP-A 6-302569, for example).
A protecting tape (dicing adhesive tape) is joined (wafer mount) to the semiconductor wafer whose back surface has been polished for cutting the water into chips (dicing). Then, in order to separate the surface protecting tape from the semiconductor wafer, the wafer is subjected to a so-called mount separating processing (see JP-A 2003-209082, for example). Since the semiconductor wafer is thin, it is general that the mount separating processing is carried out in a state in which a wide range of a back surface of the dicing adhesive tape is sucked and held on the holding member made of a porous material.
If the back surface of the dicing adhesive tape is sucked and held on the holding member made of a porous material, a delay of release is generated in a holding region is generated at the time of releasing, and there is a problem that the dicing adhesive tape is deformed and the semiconductor wafer is cracked or damaged.
In the mount separating processing, in order to facilitate the separation of the surface protecting tape, a heated holding member is used. Therefore, the dicing adhesive tape is deformed more and thus, the dicing adhesive tape is prone to enter into a sucking hole of the holding member, and the semiconductor wafer becomes prone to be damaged.